Conventionally, hard disk drives are fixed to the casings of computers. Although this design has preferred stability, with the improvement of technology and update of products, plug-in hard disk drives are developed and thus the hard disk drives are portable. The repair work can be performed conveniently.
In general, plug-in hard disk drives have some buckling structures for fixing the hard disk drives in the machine frame. It is possible that these buckles will release or fall during transfer and assembly process. Moreover, for being drawing out conveniently, the front surface of the fixed machine frame has an opened design so that electromagnetic wave easily leaks out.